It's All Too Late
by luvnovels123
Summary: Edward and bella has been best friends and Bella has always love Edward.When a new girl came to town,she destroyed the friendship they always have and left Bella broken.When Edward realised his mistake,he tried to apologize to Bella. Will it be too late?


It's all too late

**A/N: I just had this sudden idea and decided to write it out… Well, I just love writing! XD **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Oh well, too bad. **

Bella POV:

We were best friends for a long time, probably since we were 7. I still clearly remember the day when I met him. I smiled and shook my head as I made my way to his house for our activities.

"Hi, Bella!" Alice squealed as she jumped out to hug me. I grinned and hugged her back. She was leaving for France on Tuesday for her designing course and I will miss her dearly. And of course, Jasper will follow her, they couldn't stand to be apart. I envied the love they share. I hugged her tightly one last time.

"Where is Edward?" I asked.

"Upstairs in his room," Alice smirked, giving me one of her looks and I stuck out my tongue and went up to his room.

"Hi, Bella!" he smiled and hugged me. I blushed and hugged him back- I can't help it. Every touch he gave me always set my skin on fire, he was always the one I'm dreaming about at night and he's the one I'm hopelessly in love with.

I myself know it very clearly that Edward doesn't like me more than best friends and I won't ruin our friendship just by confessing to him. I had thought about confessing, I couldn't do that, I will not be able to survive after he rejected me, my heart will be torn into pieces.

"What're you thinking about, Bella?" he asked, pinching my cheek. I giggled and pushed his hand away.

"Nothing, really," I told him. He didn't seem convinced but fortunately, he didn't say anything about it.

"Have you heard about the new girl coming to town?" he asked, his emerald green eyes shining with interest.

"Yeah, I did, apparently," I said, rolling my eyes. He faked hurt and clutched his heart.

"I'm so hurt, Bella, how can you be so blunt?"

I punched his shoulder jokingly and we laughed as we talked about more random stuff. We can talk about anything actually. It was natural, like we were meant to be, but I'm sure it's just my imagination, how can Edward see me more than his best friend who is so plain?

It was Monday today, and from what I heard, the new girl is coming today and for some reason, I was dreading it. I shrugged the feeling off and opened my door to see a smiling Edward leaning on his silver Volvo.

"Hey, Bella!" he smiled. I returned it and sat next to him, next to the driver seat.

Edward chuckled and drove in his usual maniac speed to school. When we arrived at the parking lot, I could see a SSC Ultimate Aero taking Edward's usual space.

He seemed shocked as he took in the car and got out of the car to talk to the owner when she stepped out to. She had strawberry blond hair, with slender figure and beautiful sky blue eyes.

Edward then started to explain and she nodded in understanding but she seemed to argue with him. After a while, Edward got back and smirked as he got into the car and drove to a new parking space.

"Edward?" I asked.

"It's alright, let's just have a change of space," he said, still smiling. I nodded my head slowly and got out of his car to meet our friends when he stopped me.

"Erm, Bella? I will just catch up with you guys later, I'm going to find her to ask her about some things," he told me. I nodded and saw him run to the strawberry blonde and saw him laugh- the one he always has when we're together. I turned away from the sight and walked towards our usual group of friends.

"Bella, are you alright?" Alice asked, concerned.

"Where's Edward?" Emmett asked. I pointed to his direction and he nodded in understanding. I felt someone touch my shoulder reassuringly and I looked up to see Rosalie.

"Don't worry, Bella," she smiled. I nodded gratefully, she and Alice were the only ones who knew that I am in love with him. It's just so painful to see him laughing so carefreely with someone he just met.

Alice just slung her arm over my shoulder and frowned.

"Get your act together, Isabella Marie Swan! Be brave!" she told me, patting my back. I nodded, trying to hide my pain successfully.

During lunch, people were all gossiping about the new girl and Edward, wondering if they were a couple or not. I craned my neck to look around for Edward who always walk with me to the cafeteria but I just couldn't find him.

Did he have something on? I asked myself then turned and started to walk away when a voice stopped me.

"Bella!" I saw the strawberry blonde ran to me.

"Tanya Denali," she smirked, flipping her hair.

"Tanya, nice to meet you," I said, holding out my hand. But she didn't take it and I let it fall awkwardly back to the side.

"I just want to tell you Edward won't be having lunch with you, today, or tomorrow," she smirked.

"Oh," I whispered, sounding defeated.

"Don't feel so _sad_, I'm sure you can find another guy you can cling on to?" she laughed.

"Come on, can't you? Just stop clinging on to Edward," she growled and slapped my cheek with every word she said. I saw Edward approaching from the doorway and unfortunately, she did too. She slapped herself hard on the cheek and I winced.

"Edward!" she cried and ran to him. I gasped, what the _hell_ did I do? She covered her cheek with her hand and sobbed as she clung onto him.

"What's the problem, Tanya?" he asked.

"She…She…slapped me!" she sobbed out.

My eyes widened and I shook my head. Edward snapped his head over to me and I shook my head.

"Are you sure, Tanya?" he asked, although he seemed to doubt me. Tanya then took her hand off her cheek to reveal the red mark on her face and Edward became furious.

"What the _hell_, Bella?" he snapped.

"No, Edward, really! I didn't slap her! She slapped herself!" I protested, tears starting to well up in my eyes. My best friend was accusing me of something I didn't do, this can't be true!

"Are you telling me she slapped herself?" his voice sounding incredulous and his green eyes lighted up in anger.

"I didn't know you were such a person, Bella. I thought you were different-"

"No, Edward! I really didn't-"

"Get out of my sight!" he yelled as he took the sobbing Tanya in his arms and walked away without a backward glance. I stood there frozen, my heart falling into pieces as I saw Tanya turning and smirk at me with a face that said _"I win". _

I could barely make it through school that day, with Edward giving me a cold shoulder. I had red eyes and I seemed like a emotionless statue as I looked at Edward hopefully, hoping he will turn around and smile at me like he always did.

But he didn't, but instead gave me a cold glare while he smiled to Tanya in his arms and walked away.

I sighed sadly as I packed up and walked out of school, bumping into Alice who seemed shocked.

"Oh my god! Bella, what happened to you?" she asked, concern clear on her features.

"Don't talk to her, Alice," I heard a cold voice said. Alice seemed shocked and frowned.

"You can't control whoever I talk to," she said, huffing.

"It's alright, Alice. Go, I don't want your relationship to be strained because of me," I said, managing a weak smile.

"No! Bella! I'm leaving for France tomorrow and you know that yourself, I won't be reassured if this is the way Edward treats you, what happened?" she demanded.

I saw a silver Volvo zoom past me with a SSC Ultimate Aero and felt a tear trickle down.

"Bella?" Alice asked, alarmed. I shook my head and hugged her tightly as I handed her my farewell gift.

"It's alright, Alice. Just be safe, and enjoy your course. Here's the farewell present I prepared for you, it's nothing much but…" I trailed off and handed the photo album to her.

She smiled, touched, and hugged me back. I smiled back at her. _Stay happy, Bella. You can't spoil everyone's mood and relationship just because you're upset._ I told myself.

"Sorry, Alice. I don't think I will be able to attend your farewell party tonight," I mumbled.

"Please, Bella. Come?" she pleaded, looking close to tears.

"Yeah, just go, Bella," I heard Rosalie's voice behind me.

"But I won't stay for long, I've got lots of homework," I smiled weakly.

"Where's Emmett?" Alice asked.

"Oh, I sent him off, I feel that the three of us need to talk," she said.

A silence fell between us.

"Bella, please just tell me what happened," Alice pleaded.

"Really, nothing. Just a small fight," I whispered, my voice breaking.

"Bella," I heard Rosalie's stern voice.

"Really, nothing, come on, relax!" I faked a smile but they didn't seem to buy it. I couldn't answer them and I took the only path I could-escape.

"I got to go, bye, guys!" I yelled and took off. I ran back to my house, with my tears blurring my vision and also probably trying to escape from the cruel reality.

I threw my bag down on the floor, noting that Charlie was not home yet. I sat down on the bed and started to sob, so much had happened today. I cried all evening, trying to drown my sorrows all from my overflowing tears.

I just wanted to be best friends with him, nothing more. Why does things always go wrong? And Alice is leaving tomorrow with Jasper. I sobbed harder and as my tears subsided, I felt better. I went to the bathroom and cleaned my face up.

I put on a spaghetti-strapped yellow shirt with a skirt that went down just above my knee. I then went to put on my flats, took a deep breath and walked towards the Cullen house.

People were dancing and laughing everywhere. I tried to spot Edward and after a while of searching, found his messy mop of bronze hair.

"Edward!" I called out. He seemed to hear me but ignored me. I walked towards him and I tried to explain.

"You have got to believe me, I really didn't hit Tanya," I started.

"Yeah, I know, she hit herself," he said sarcastically.

"Edward-"

"Eddie!" I heard someone shriek and jump on him. A brilliant smile appeared on his face immediately and I stood there, unsure of what I should do. Edward glared at me with his cold, hard green eyes. This isn't the Edward I know. He has been different since Tanya came.

"Edward, I really-"

"Enough of your crap, Bella, I don't believe them. Tanya is at least more honest then you, I just can't believe why I treat you as my best friend," he said coldly as Tanya held onto his arm as her blue eyes seem to smirk at me.

"You…regret being my best friend?" I asked, my voice breaking like my heart is.

"Yes," he replied without a pause.

"I get it now," I mumbled looking down at my white ballet flats. And I turned and ran away from Edward and Tanya.

"Bella! What happened?" Alice asked frantically as she ran to catch up with me when I bumped into her.

"Nothing, Alice. Nothing!" I sobbed out, tears flowing down my cheeks. Rosalie stopped me from the front and looked at me sternly.

"Tell me what is going on, Bella. The tears tell me there's something going on. We're your best friends, Bella," she pleaded.

"Really, it's just a stupid fight, don't quarrel with Edward because of this, okay? I… I just got to go now," I whispered and hugged each of them.  
"I love you guys, you're the best friends I could ever wish for," I told them sincerely.

"I leaving early, bye, guys!" I shouted and ran as traitor tears flowed down my cheeks again as I sprinted back home.

"Bella!" I heard a familiar velvet voice call out to me. But I didn't stop, I couldn't and I wouldn't let myself get hurt again. Binding lights flashed in front of me and I stood frozen as I heard the car horn loudly.

Third Person POV:

Edward rushed over to find Bella to apologize when he realized how harsh his words are and when he couldn't find her, he went to find Alice successfully with Rosalie.

"Alice, have you-"he started when Alice slapped him. Hard.

"How could you do that to Bella! She was so hurt and she was still protecting your ass! I can't believe such a kind person existed. You better go and ask for her forgiveness, if she doesn't forgive you, neither will I, you asshole!" Rosalie screamed at him.

"You're no brother of mine until she forgives you," Alice said flatly and turned away with Rosalie.

Edward turned and ran to find Bella- he had realized how stupid he was to let someone so precious like Bella to slip past his fingers just because of a girl that he barely knew.

"Bella!" he yelled when he spotted her running figure. He sped up and tried to catch up with her, knowing she's not going to stop running even when he called her name. Suddenly, he heard a car horn and found Bella standing right in front of it, like she was willing it to hit her. And it did. A loud 'thud' echoed around his mind as everything happened in slow motion. He felt his heart shattering.

"Bella!" he shouted and ran to her at an amazing speed as he gathered her lifeless body in his arms.

"Sorry, Bella. I'm so sorry for doubting you, I'm so so sorry… Bella! Please, open your eyes for me, I'm so sorry for yelling you, I don't regret you being my best friend," he sobbed as he hugged her tighter to his chest.

"Edward…"he heard her feeble voice. "I've…al-always l-love you..." she whispered.

Edward's eyes widened and his tears continued flowing as he hugged her tighter.

"Me too, Bella. Me too," he whispered as he kissed the top of her head and heard the approaching ambulance. His lips were trembling, not from the chill but from pain as he saw the girl he loved so much close her beautiful chocolate eyes and dropped her frail body against his.

He knew it was too late. Everything he wanted to say can't be spoken, it was too late, and she was gone.

**A/N: Ermm… What do you think? Please review and tell me what you think, thank you!**


End file.
